It is generally known to detect a phase sequence for an electrical circuit. One example of such an implementation is set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 7,633,185 (“the '185 patent”) to Rowell.
The '185 patent discloses an apparatus that monitors and controls the application of three phases of alternating voltage to a load by detecting the sequence of the three phases. A switch module is operated, in response to the detected sequence, to ensure that the three phases are properly applied to the load, even if the utility lines are improperly connected. The monitoring also senses loss of a phase in which case the switch module disconnects the application of electricity to the load. The apparatus is capable of being used with different loads that operate at different peak to peak levels of alternating voltage.